Monster Falls Fanfiction
by Rowis12
Summary: When Dipper falls into a river, everything changes. But when the townspeople of Gravity Falls end up drinking water supplied from that river, will they ever get used to life? Or can Dipper and Mabel find a cure? My little spin on Monster Falls, it's better than it sounds-please read! Credit to the geniuses of Tumblr, and obviously I don't own GF, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic :/
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first story on this cite, please comment, follow, and fav! Find me on Wattpad Rowis12

Sorry if it disappoints you, but this probably won't have much, if not-anything, to do with Bill Cipher. This is just to satisfy the fact that I feel the need to write a Monster!Falls fanfiction to go with my art ;) Also, there's gonna be short chapters, but I'll update as much as I can :D

* * *

Pale moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows that wrestled with the shadows created from the flickering of the TV. Around the TV sat an old man and two young children. The man donned an old, stained white tank top and boxers, he had a can of Pitt cola in his hand and sat back in a plump chair next to a large, fake dinosaur skull. At his feet was a boy wearing a red t-shirt and old night shorts, a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it on the floor next to him. His twin sister sat next to him, wearing a purple sweater so large that it covered her short shorts. In his other hand, the man held a remote with which he was flipping through the channels, finally landing on the news. Shandra Jimenez was standing next to a factory in the sunlight, this was probably filmed earlier that day.

"...and because the factory is, quote, 'insufficient' for the public's health, and because no one is stepping up to open a new water supply, the town is in agreement to open a well water system, which will be opening next week on Saturday. Supply will be taken from not only the usual lake, but there will be a waterway dug from the local Movium river into the lake, so as to, quote, 'keep the water fresher'. As for the beaver dam that used to block the river off, we will be relocating them to a secluded pond to live peacefully..."

She continued to talk, but the man kept flicking through the channels, finally coming to a stop at a rerun of Grandpa the Kid.

"Hey, that looked interesting!" The boy yelped in protest, looking disappointed.

"Kid, everything that stupid sucks the stick of stupidity is 'interesting' to you." The man grunted back, sounding harsh, but the boy knew he didn't mean it-at least not all the way. Either way, the girl laughed, her braces flashing in the light of the TV.

But the boy wasn't subdued, "We should try to find out whether or not fresh well water would be healthier or something." The boy said, trying to convince the man to change the channel back.

"I couldn't care less about how healthy the water in this town is, as long as it's cheaper." The man growled.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Two days later...AKA: Wednesday...**_

Dipper sighed and plopped down in between the roots of a huge, towering pine tree next to a crystaline blue river that raced on with a pleasant, yet vicious gurgling. Smooth stones littered the river bed and gleamed in the sunlight filtered through high branches, which was warming up his always-pale skin. He slipped the leather-bound journal from out of his blue vest and flipped open to a random page and slipping a blue pen out of his pocket, and began to carefully scan the codes and ciphers written all over the pages, working at decoding every one of them. He was just finsihing up the page about a squash with a human face and emotions, when he realized that the sun was no longer on his face. Dipper glanced up through the thick canopy of trees and squinted, the sun was already halfway through the sky, the trees were blocking out almost all of the light.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves behind him. Knowing how dangerous the woods of Gravity Falls could be, Dipper immediately shot up, pressing his back against tree and looking around, forcing his breathing to slow and quiet. Like an experienced monster hunter do. Hearing the sound from around the other side of the tree, closer this time, Dipper turned around, back to the river, and slowly backed up.

"Who's there?" Dipper called out, silently cursing puberty for the crack in his voice.

There was a light scratching sound, like something was clawing gently at the tree's bark. Dipper held his pen before him like a sword, "Come out!"

"RAWR!"

"Aaaah!" Dipper screamed, a sound close to that of a little girl afraid of spiders. He backed up more and slipped over the stones, nearly dislodging them and falling into the river. Glaring at the girl standing in front of him, Dipper clutched his chest and caught his breath.

"Mabel! What'd you do that for?!" Dipper screeched, taking in the view of his twin sister. She had on her pink sweater with the shooting star, a purple skirt and headband, and long, brown hair...and was holding her forefingers in front of her canine teeth to make it look like she had fangs.

She dropped down her hands and looked ready to fall to the ground screaming with laughter. "Dipper! Oh my God, you should have seen your face! You scream like a little girl! Aaaah!" She flailed her arms around and screamed in an extremely high-pitched voice.

Dipper tossed up his hands in exasperation, "That's not fair! You totally snuck up on-" his sentence was cut off by another screech as the stones beneath his feet _did_ dislodge, and he fell backwards into the river, legs flailing, and quickly threw the journal onto the bank, so it wouldn't get wet.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelped, her voice filled with honest concern.

Dipper plunged into the water and flailed, limbs connecting with stone. The river's current was surprisingly strong, tugging at him and stealing him away.


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper kicked his feet at the bottom of the riverbed, pushing himself towards the rippling surface. His head broke the surface and he gulped in air. With blurry vision, he barely had time to spot Mabel running after him at the edge of the river, the journal in her hand, before he was plunged under again. "Dipper!" he heard, and then a rushing torrent of water. He forced his eyes open and rightened his body, trying to let his body be carried along. Squinting and reaching out his hands, he scanned the edge of the bank, looking for a branch or large rock. Lungs screaming for air, his head pounding dully, Dipper snagged on a sturdy looking branch and held fast, the rest of his body slamming against the bank. He poked his head above the water, he could swear the river was going faster now, much, much faster. He felt a crushing pain in his legs and waist, and wondered dimly if it was from being slammed against the rocks. He wrapped both arms around the branch and winced at the feel of thicker liguid on his face and hands; blood. Looking up and hugging onto the branch, Dipper spotted Mabel sprinting towards him. She tossed down the journal, and slid to her knees in the dirt and stones, latching onto Dipper's arm and tugging.

"Dipper! Grab onto my arm!" She shouted, which was good, seeing as how all Dipper could hear was the roar of the blood in his ears. He clawed at her arm, but cried out as the branch jerked, lossening his hold on her. "No!" She shouted as once again, the river swept him away.


	4. Chapter 3

Fighting to stay conscious, Dipper switched between periods of flowing with the river and forcing himself upwards to suck in air before being forced back under. It was a vicious cycle. Moments later, but what felt like ages, Dipper popped up see the lake mouth, calm and welcoming. Near the opening was the remains of an old beaver dam, and several stray logs and sticks floated near the tail of the river. Dipper snatched a decent-sized log and tucked it under his arms, using it to float. He secured himself onto the log, and the deep blue water went black.

Dipper blinked his eyes open and nearly screamed. Sure, his face and hands and chest hurt, but his legs were on fire, as was the sides of his head. From the waist down(and, strangely enough, his ears), he felt...details different. As if he wasn't in his own body. He raised his head more and saw Mabel swimming towards him, wearing a pink tank top; she must've discarded her sweater. Dipper groaned and tried to kick towards her, but his legs felt weird and he gave up.

Moments later, Mabel was there, floating next to him and cupping his face in her hands.

"Dipper, bro, are you okay?" She whispered. "Oh, my God, what the Hell is this?!" She nearly screamed, running a hand along the back of his ear.

Dipper shouted and pushed her hand away, why had that hurt so much? He expected her to say something, but she just floated there, gaping at him in both wonder and horror. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was the peaceful blackness that overtook him.

With a gasp, Dipper' s head shot back. Wait, shot back? Dipper looked down, screaming. He just got a glimpse of his surroundings, cold gray walls like those of a cave, dimly lit by the deep Orange of a now setting sun. Mabel, sitting in front of him with unbelieving eyes, curled up on the barren floor and hugging her knees to her chest. Then the canned blackness and a dull spike of pain as his head connected with the stone floor.

Blinking his eyes open, Dipper awoke. He glanced down and quickly shut his eyes again. "This isn't real, this is a dream, this isn't real..." He muttered over and over again to himself.

Dipper flinched at the feel of a soft, shaking hand on his arm. "That's why I thought, but trust me, it's real." He heard the sad voice of his sister, and opened his eyes. "You know how crazy Gravity Falls is." She tried for a smile.

Dipper looked down again at where his legs used to be, but now there was the lower half of what appeared to be a deer.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was already almost below the horizon before either twin said anything. Dipper had been just staring at himself and feeling his ears, which were no longer human as well. Questions raced through his mind, but he had to admit to hiself that this _was _Gravity Falls-like Mabel had said, anything can happen.

"W-what happened?" dipper asked Mabel, voice shaking slightly. She just shook her head and tentively reached out a hand to touch his ear. He felt her hand tickle the soft fuzz on the inside of his ear, and he flicked it back, folding it down as a natural reaction. He had normal deer ears now, soft brown the same color as his hair, with soft white fuzz on the inside and light caramel-colored spots around the outside. From the waist down, he was the lower half of a deer, sort of like a centaur, but not a horse half. The fur was the same as the ears: soft brown with caramel flecks and white running from his chest area in the middle. He had cloven hooves and a soft whitish tail.

After a moment, Mabel spoke, "I thought I would love having a centaur brother, but this is just _wierd_." She muttered, tentatively stroking one of Dipper's forelegs.

"_You _think it's wierd!" Dipper cried in protest, throwing up his hands. After a moment, he looked outside-it was almost dark now. "What're we gonna tell Grunckle Stan-in fact what're we gonna tell anyone? And what changed me like this? And why? Was it that river, I never saw anything about a river in the journal! Speaking of the journal, where is it? do you have it? Maybe it has a cure or something-"

"Dipper, slow down! You're gonna have a pancake attack or something." Mabel intervened.

"Panic attack." Dipper couldn't help but correct her.

"Whatever," Mabel sighed. "Either way-I don't know what we're gonna tell anyone, the journal's right here-" she showed it to him, then set it back down, "and I don't know _how _this happened, all I know is that it did." She said soothingly.

Dipper sighed, "If it was that river, then you would've changed to-that's the river that flows into the lake now, for the new town water well system."

After a moment of consideration, Mabel actually came up with something intelligent-one of those rare and brilliant moments she has. But it also terrified Dipper, "What if you accidently swallowed some of that river water? You think that's what did it, maybe?"

Dipper thought about it for a second, it was very possible. And then something horrible dawned on him. "Mabel-if I swallowed some of that river water and it's going to be used for the well system-doesn't that mean that, eventually, the whole town's going to end up drinking some of it?"


	6. Chapter 5

Mabel gaped at him, eyes wide and horrified. "Ohnoohnoohno, I am NOT going to be a freaking centaur!"

_'Deertaur'_, Dipper couldn't help but think to himself.

"Should we tell the town or something?" Dipper thought aloud.

"I don't even know _what _to do!" Mabel cried, tugging on her hair.

"Maybe we can disrupt the system or something, and get the town back to using the old system. We should also investigate the river, maybe the gnomes will be willing to help..."

"Dipper, we can't mess with the town's water supply and you know it! There is no just 'fixing this' right now! Maybe you're right, maybe we should ask the gnomes-or the manotaurs or something, you hung out with them for awhile, right?"

"Yeah, but they probably hate me 'caus I never killed the multi-bear..." Dipper said, waving the thought away.

"Then ask the multi-bear!" Mabel said, exasperated.

"No-I think the gnomes would be our best choice for now; they're closer. If they don't know anything or won't tell us anything, then we can travel to the multi-bear's cave."

"Well, let's get going!" Mabel jumped up and stretched a hand out to Dipper.

Dipper slipped the journal in his vest, then grabbed the sleeve of her sweater, which she'd put back on, and noticed all the blood and scratches on his hands and arms had been cleaned up. He smiled at the thought of Mabel helping him like that. The smile quickly turned to a grimace of pain, he tried to unfold his deer legs and nearly collapsed. His legs were all wobbily and he _definately_ wasn't used to them. He wondered if he ever would be.

Dipper finally got to a standing position, and gasped. He was taller than Mabel know, at least by half a foot. "Holy crap," Mabel muttered, looking up at him. Her gaze once more swept his lower half. "Does that mean you're _naked_?" She said, covering her mouth and stiffling a giggle.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried in protest.

She replied by stroking the fur on his deer half's back, and Dipper shuddered slightly. "Can I ride you there?" she asked in a rather excited tone.

"No." Dipper said firmly. "I thought you _didn't_ like me being half deer." He said grumpily, folding his arms and stamping a back hoof, one ear flicking angrily.

"Aw, but now that I'm used to it-you're so freaking _cute!_ You look like Bambi." She added with a grin.

"Shut up, Mabel." Dipper snapped, then turned and unsteadily walked out of the cave. At the mouth of the cave, he took in his surroundings. The lake stretched out in front of him, blood red from the setting sun, Scuttlebutt island misted in fog in the distance. The expance of the sky was dark red, with streaks of violet and dark blue and deep pink. The moon was already rising-just a sliver away from being full and a few stars were overtaking the sky. The forest was to his right, in front of him was the beach and to his left was the dock and Old Man McGucket's son's little ranger shed. Dipper's legs wobbled slightly as he trotted down the litter of rocks onto the beach, landing with a soft _thump!_ in the sand. This was getting suprisingly easy.

Until Mabel jumped on him.

He felt her land on his 'back', nearly breaking it, and her arms wrapped around his torso. His skinny legs buckled, and he nearly collapsed. She tossed her hair behind her and it streamed in the wind, suddenly she jutted a finger towards the forest. "Onwards, Deerper! To the gnomes!"


	7. Chapter 6

Dipper righted his knobbly deer legs, angrily tearing away Mabel' s hands from his torso. "Mabel! I told you I'm not giving you a ride! And don't call me that." Dipper protested.

Mabel slid off his back, "Fine, I won't ride on your back." She muttered. "But you don't have to be such a grumpy-grump." She added, defiantly folding her arms and pouting.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "That's not even clever." He retorted.

"Whatever, let's just get going!" Mabel nearly shouted, growing excited again and racing across the beach towards the forest.

"Wait, Mabel!" Dipper called after her. He glanced down at his legs, feeling uneasy. Sighing, Dipper leaned his human half forward slightly and started trotting. Eventually, as he got used to it, he picked up the pace from trot to canter, and canter to a flat-out race. Sand kicked up behind him, and as he got closer the sand turned to dirt and grass. Before he knew it, he was already at the edge of the forest, and, no longer being able to skid without falling flat on his face, Dipper reared slightly and pulled back in a tight circle, waiting for Mabel to catch up and see his crossed arms and smug expression.

Mabel showed up, panting and slightly out of breath. "Not fair!" She complained, "Totally not fair!" Dipper simply turned around and kicked up a spray of dirt, then kept walking, his new tail flicking side-to-side in triumph.

With Mabel walking next to him, Dipper glanced up at the sky, then at the woods-it was nearly night now. "Mabel, maybe we shouldn't go into the woods just now, I mean-it's practically night now, who knows what's in those woods..." He said uneasily, his hind legs involuntarily kicking up, exposing his nervousness.

"M'kay, fine. We'll just walk along the edge." Mabel said pleasantly, glancing at his deer half and completely falling at suppressing a bout of giggling.

The trees loomed high overhead, the pale moonlight casting eerie shadows across the lush grass. Light wind types with Dipper' s hair and ruffled his fur.

"Ugh, that's gonna take some getting used to." He said to himself, stubbornly twisting around and flattening his fur. An owl hooted in the distance, and Dipper nervously smoothed his [head]hair. He realized too late that he'd left his hat in the cave.

"Here," Mabel said kindly, slipping his hat from out of nowhere and reaching up to plop it on his head,which caused his ears to flatten sideways. She gasped, "That. Is. Adorable." She giggled and stopped next to Dipper.

He glared at her, but couldn't help but feel happy at the prospect of having his hat back. Not far from where they stopped, Dipper could see the Mystery Shack, old and creepy in the falling darkness. He turned towards the forest, crossing his arms and pausing to think. "The gnomes live not too deep into the woods, but you wanna just come back in the morning? Grunkle Stan might be worried..." He said as the leaves in the trees ruffled slightly.

"Nah, let's just get it over with now." Mabel decided, grabbing Dipper' s hand and tugging him into the woods. "We'll just find the gnomes, ask them if they know something, then sneak back into the shack. Quick and easy." She said happily.


	8. Chapter 7

Dipper flicked an ear and did his best to ignore Mabel. When you're traveling in the the woods in the middle of the night, the last thing you want to say is that your mission will be quick and easy.

Mabel walked next to him, arms swinging happily. Every now and then she would skip over a branch and squeal like it was exciting or something, only causing Dipper to roll his eyes. Soon, they reached a familiar little clearing and Dipper realized with a jolt it wasn't far from the river-but that didn't matter right now.

"Jeff?" Dipper called out anxiously, flinching at the sound of the wind in the trees. Looking around and listening carefully, Dipper nearly screamed at the sound of Mabel's voice tearing through the near-silence.

"JEFF! WAKE UP!" She shouted and then smiled at Dipper like nothing had happened. Dipper looked up and heard a shout and a crash as a small creature, almost a foot in height toppled out of a low-hanging tree branch with a shout. He rightened himself and brushed off his little blue pants, picking twigs out of his lush brown beard and rightening his tall red hat. Around the clearing, similar creatures toppled from trees or else crawled out from under bushes, muttering and rubbing their heads. They'd obviously been trying to sleep.

"What do you two want?" Jeff, the leader of the gnomes, grumbled. "We'd just gone to sleep." He glared at Mabel, then up at Dipper, seeming to either not notice or care that he was part frickin' deer now.

"Schmebulock!" Dipper heard an angry call from amidst the mass of gnomes coalescing in front of them.

Dipper eyed them warily, but dove straight into asking Jeff his question. No point in beating around the bush, he shouldve brought the leafblower. "Jeff, we were wondering if you could help us." Dipper started.

"Oh no!" Jeff said immediately, waving his hands in front of him, "We're not doing any of your dirty work again!"

"No, it's nothing like that! We just wanna ask a few question." Dipper replied, seeing a strange look come over Jeff's face. As if he'd been expecting this. "We were just wond-"

"-wondering about the river, right?" Jeff cut in, rolling his eyes a little. "Yeah, I can see you drank some of it, maybe fell in or something. Yeah, that was us-and the rest of the forest creatures." Jeff said, folding his arms and shrugging like it was no big deal.

"W-what?" Dipper asked, stunned. Mabel just pointed at Jeff acuusingly, lips and chin puckered up in an attempt at anger.

"Yeah, we heard that Gravity Falls was gonna start using the water supply from the river-so we gathered up so forest creatures and found us a witch to curse it." Jeff said simply. "It was the perfect opportunity, we're so sick of people calling us 'monsters' or 'freaks of nature'. So we got the town witch and asked her to put a curse on the water. Now you guys can be monsters and freaks of nature too." He said with another shrug.

"B-but that's ridiculous! Is there even a cure?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, is there a cure?" Mabel echoed in a defiant voice.

Jeff coughed into his hand slightly, and Dipper noticed his right-hand men move their way forward in the crowd: Carson, Steve, Jason, and Schmebulock. "Sure, there's a cure. But before you ask-no we're not giving it to you. And also before you ask-because we don't have it. It's not something that can be made. I suppose I could tell you though..." Jeff said, looking slightly dissapointed in the goodness of his own heart. "After you've been changed, you need to learn to accept yourself as a monster. That's it. Once all the people of the town accept themselves, we can ask the witch to lift the curse. It's simple, except that no one will be able to accept themself as a _monster_."

Before Dipper could say anything else, Jeff clapped his hands and his foremen shouted an order, then suddenly all of the gnomes came together in a writhing mass to form one huge gnome; all of them facing outward so that their hats formed a bristling, red giant in front of them. Jeff pointed behind them, "Now get out of our forest, unless you need persuading." With that, the gnome monster gave chase.


	9. Chapter 8

Dipper screamed and turned around, grabbing Mabel and tossing her on his back despite what he'd said earlier. The gnome monster behind him roared a surprisingly loud collection of a million little gnome squeals. Dipper charged back through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and logs that the gnome monster simply crushed underfoot. His ears pressed back, Dipper galloped in a zig-zag fassion that felt natural to him. Over the roar of the gnomes and the crashing forest, he could hear Mabel shouting wierdly-a sound like the mix between a scream of terror and a laugh of pure delight...she'd always loved pony rides.

Panting heavily, Dipper bounded out of the woods and landed rather gracefully onto the grass beyond, and pulled around in a circle, staring up at the gnome monster with his ears laying flat back. The creature(s) stopped at the edge of the woods, giving a final roar and then turning around stomping back into the forest. Its figure grew smaller and the trees swallowed it up.

Panting heavily, Dipper turned to look at Mabel, who had slid off his back and was fist-pumping the air in triuph. "That was awesome!" She basically shrieked.

"That..." Dipper said between breaths, "was a...one time...thing. Never again." He finally caught his breath and glanced back at Mabel. She was fighting to keep her mouth shut. "Let's just get back to the shack," Dipper muttered, annoyed.

Mabel finally got control of herself and managed to pull a serious face. "Well, now we know the cause! And the cure." She added, looking quite pleased.

"Mabel, Jeff was right though. No one's ever going to accept themself as a _monster." _Dipper said scornfully. "And there's no way we're gonna stop them from drinking water!" He added, causing Mabel to close her recently agape mouth. "Accept it Mabel, no one can live their life off of 'Mabel Juice'. The most pressing matter right now is figuring out how I'm supposed to get up to the attic without Stan noticing. I don't think he'd take to all this very well." He said, gesturing to his entire lower body.

"Otay!" Mabel said happily, swinging her arms and walking straight towards the shack.

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys, hope you're enjoying it so far!

I've gotten a couple of reviews about MerMabel and the others, and let me just say: please be patient! They're coming, I promise!

I wanted to make this more of a story, NOT just something along the lines of: this is what happened for no good reason and they all lived happily ever after. Sorry, that's not how I wright.

But I swear, everybody else will be changed, too! And I'll be trying my best to post a new chapter every day, so keep reviewing, I really appreciate it!

* * *

Dipper caught up to Mabel and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Mabel, do you really think that I can just walk in there like it's no big deal that I'm half deer now?" Dipper asked, eyebrow raised and arms now crossed.

Mabel paused and a look of great concentration overcame her. "Yeah, I guess Stan wouldn't react good to that." She finally concluded.

"Well, not good." Dipper corrected under his breath, then went back to talking to her. "We're going to have to find a way to sneak inside, I'm am _not _sleeping out hear for some wolf or something to try and eat me...again." He added, thinking about all the times Candy and Grenda came for a sleepover with Mabel.

"Okay," Mabel said, spinning on her heels and continuing to stride forward. "I'll distract him and you sneak up the stairs then."

Dipper didn't even bother to point out that it'd be near impossible to sneak up the stairs with hooves, but he went with it anyway.

Somehow, the plan worked. Mabel's super well-thought out plan for Dipper to sneak up creaky old wooden stairs when he currently had hooves actually worked.

Mabel ran ahead and barged right in, announcing that Stan's life had just gotten awesome because of her arrival. Dipper hid nearby, behind where the door opened-his thin legs bent to make him shorter. Stan didn't really care that it was already night, and Mabel told him Dipper was at Wendy's. Simple as that. Stan went back to watching 'The Duchess Approves' ("I can't find the remote." He, but Dipper knew he secretly loved that show) and Mabel ran up the stairs, coming back moments later with a blanket. She tackled Stan, wrapping the blanket around his head and screaming "RANDOM DISTRACTION FOR NO SPECIFIC REASON", and while Stan furiously shoved at the blanket and Mabel, Dipper struggled his way up the stairs.

It took him awhile, and a little help from Mabel, but he made it to the attic. Mabel went to the bathroom to change into her giant purple night sweater, shouted goodnight to Stan, then helped Dipper into bed. He flopped onto his side on the bed, then struggled to pull his legs underneath him, but was eventually curled up in a tight little ball, head resting on a stack of pillows. Mabel flew into bed and turned off the light, "'Night, bro-bro."

"G'night, Mabel." Dipper took off his hat and vest and tried his best to sleep. But all he could think about was how could he possibly live on life like this? He silently wept into his pillow, and eventually the pull of sleep was too strong, and he fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSUUUPPPPEEERRRR SSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!

Sorrysorrysorry I haven't posted an update in so long, and just after I said I would try to update every day!

I was in Washington D.C. for a school field trip, and then like, two days after I got home I got grounded and I just now got my computer back, this is the first thing I've done with it! So I tried my best to post a quick chapter, and I promise-no, I _swear_ I will try to update more often. I'm planning on at least two chapters tomorrow-hopefully I won't have a lot of homework! (It's hard when you take classes that are two grades higher than the grade you're in -.-)

* * *

On a different note: OMFG did you see the new 'Society of the Blind Eye' episode?! I think I nearly had a friggin' heart-attack. Can't wait for next Monday's episode! ('Blendin's Game' - you should check the promo on Youtube ;))

* * *

Dipper blinked his eyes open, yawning and looking around in slight confusion. Sunlight shone in through the dusty triangular window, and Dipper glanced over at Mabel's empty bed. He glared down at his crappy deer half and struggled to his...hooves. Sighing, Dipper straightened himself and was now standing atop his bed, then tried to lightly jump down onto the floor. He cringed at the slam of his hooves on the old wooden floor.

Completely ignoring a routine of personal hygiene, Dipper looked around and carefully walked to the door, and cracked it open, peering down the stairs, and was immediately reeling back with a small shout. "Ow! Mabel!" He cried out and cantered back a few steps, clutching his nose, which Mabel had slammed into when she came running up the stairs.

Dipper let go of his nose and glanced at Mabel, who jumped up from the floor. "Hey, bro-bro, you slept an awful long time!" she nearly shouted. "Whatcha' up to?" she asked, eyes growing big and hands lacing behind her back innocently.

"Oh, you know," Dipper said, shrugging. "Getting ready to help around the Shack, maybe I can be one of the attractions!" he said angrily, rolling his eyes.

Mabel looked slightly hurt, and folded her arms and glared up at Dipper. "You know, _I _would be _excited _to be a deer centaur..." she paused for a moment, then shouted defiantely, "A deertaur!"

"Well that's good," Dipper said, folding his legs under him and 'sitting' in the shaft of sunlight filtering in through the triangular window, "because by tomorrow you will be."

Mabel smiled mockingly, "Good! Now I'm gonna go make Stan un-suspicious. You just..sit there I guess." With that she trotted back down the stairs.

Dipper rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "What're are we gonna do?"

* * *

Once again, sorry about the short chapter and really long wait :( Forgive meh?


	12. Chapter 11

_**AN: Yeah, so I am really super sorry about how long it's been since i updated. I was busy with school and stuff, but i still had plenty of chances to update. So let's just leave it at: sorry :( for awhile i lost inspiration for this, but now im going to start trying to update more often. im shooting for once or twice a week (i have soccer and the academic competition and band to worry about, so yeah-only once or twice a week)  
thank you guys so much for being patient and supportive and all that :Dand on a completely different note: HOLY MOTHER OF WADDLES, DID YOU SEE "NOT WHAT HE SEEMS"?! if you havent, you need to watch it ASAP! (i wont talk about, i dont want to spoil anything) and i cant believe Alex Hirsch is making us wait until summer for the next episode! D:  
anyway, please read&amp;review, i like to hear what you guys think about this-the good and the bad!**_

* * *

"DIIPPPEERRR!"

Dipper yelped and jerked from the seat-like window sill and grabbed the night stand just in time to stop himself from ending up stuck on his side like a turtle on its back. He quickly scrambled to his hooves and cantered to the door.

"Mabel?! Are you okay?" He shouted down the stairs.

"Get your furry butt down here-it's Grunkle Stan! He's on the floor and won't wake up!" She wailed back.

As quickly as he could, Dipper shuffled awkwardly down the stairs and jumped the last few, slamming on the ground next to Mabel, who was crouching over Stan at the entrance to the kitchen. He glanced around for Wendy or Soos, and then remembered it was Friday and they wouldn't come to work until nine o'clock that morning, then turned back to Mabel. Her head shot up, eyes wide and worried, then immediately she went back to trying to shake him awake. "He won't wake up!" Mabel wailed again.

Dipper stepped forward and knelt next to Stan. His hearing was so much better now that he didn't even need to lean over to hear that his grunkle was still breathing. Sure, the breaths were labored-but he was an old man, what could you expect? Dipper pressed a finger to the man's neck, and breathed a sigh of relief at the faint feel of a pulse under the skin.

"Mabel, calm down. He's alive-he probably just passed out or something."

"But what if he's in a coma?" She sniffled.

"We'll just have to keep him here for awhile-we don't want to set up a false alarm for the one ambulance of the one hospital in this tiny town. If he doesn't wake up soon, then we can take him to the hospital. Soos and Wendy get here in a half-hour, so either can be our ride there; if it comes to that." He assured her.

Mabel slowly nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

A good ten minutes later, they had dragged and hoisted their grunkle up onto the chair in the living room, springing out the recliner piece so that he was in a rather comfortable sleeping position.

"I really do hope he wakes up soon..." Mabel whispered sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Dipper replied sadly.

* * *

_**Since it's been forever and these are ridiculously short chapters, im going to try my best to update again tomorrow. there's currently a 90% success rate at that happening, so make sure ya'll check to see if it's up! (if i do update, it will be by 5PM)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey, guys! Before i start, i just wanted to say: please check out my account, Rowis12 i have this story posted, as well as a HTTYD fanfiction, if you want to check it out ^^  
**_**_Like i promised, here's the next chapter ;)_**

_**PS: I'm just kind of pretending like the Society (of the Blind Eye) doesn't exist. Like i said at the beginnning of the story, this doesn't have anything to do with Bill or the more important mysteries in Gravity Falls**_

* * *

Dipper glanced at Mabel, who was staring at the digital clock, impatiently tapping her foot to the blink of the colon between the hour and minutes. She angrily snatched up a glass of water that had been on the kitchen table, and quickly gulped down some before slamming it on the dinosaur skull next to Stan's chair; splashing a bit of water. Dipper glanced from his sister to the clock, just as it flicked to **9:32**.

Mabel threw up her hands, "That's it!" she said loudly, "Soos is _always _here on time! And I mean: _On. The. Dot! _And Wendy's not here yet, either."

"Wendy's never on time," Dipper pointed out. "But you're right, Soos usually gets in the driveway early and waits until the exact minute to come in..." Dipper couldn't help but be worried. Soos was so obsessed with making Stan happy, he did his best to do everything perfect.

"Exactly! That's it, we're calling an ambulance." Mabel said defiantly.

Dipper grabbed her arm as she stomped over to the phone, "No, why don't you just run down to Soos' grandma's house? It's like, a two minute walk, or you can take the golf cart-and you can just see if he's getting held up by something."

Mabel seemed to chew on this for a second before nodding, "Fine, but come with me?" She asked.

Dipper shook his head, deer ears flopping slightly. "I can't go outside like this-not until the town's been changed too. It'll freak people out. Now hurry up, go!"

Mabel nodded, spun on her heels, and bolted out the door. Dipper turned back and checked on Grunkle Stan, who still seemed to be fine except for his...skin? Dipper's hind legs clopped nervously and he leaned over to take a closer look at Stan's face and hands; all of the showing skin had turned a light grayish color, and Dipper nearly cried out at the realization that he was growing darker and darker gray by the second.

Before he could properly panic though, his sensitive ears picked up a scream-probably from down the hall. And that scream sounded suspisciously familiar to the one Mabel had made when she found Stan.

"Mabel?!" Dipper ran to the door, poked his head out and shouted to the small outline down the road. "Mabel, are you okay?" he yelled.

The figure whipped around, "Dipper!" She shouted back, "Get out here, quick-it's Soos! No one's around, hurry up!" She added.

Dipper glanced back nervously at Stan, before hesitantly leaping off of the porch. Within seconds, he'd galloped over to Mabel. Gasping, Dipper took in the scene in front of him. The front end of Soos' car was tipped into the dirt ditch inbetween the road and the edge of the woods. Mabel had pulled Soos out of the now-off car. Mabel was crouched over his unconcious body, gently slapping his cheek. "He won't wake up either!" she wailed.

Dipper kneeled over Soos, checking him for any injuries. Seeing as how the car was just tipped into the ditch, and Soos had no injuries-Dipper guessed he had passed out before the 'crash'. He informed Mabel of this, then the two of them propped Soos against the door of the car.

"What's wrong with them?" Mabel sniffled.

But Dipper thought he already knew, remembering the way Grunkle Stan's skin was turning gray. "Mabel, do you think...do you think that new well system opened early?" He said slowly, "What if it opened a day early, and the whole town's water has already been poisened?"

Mabel gasped and her eyes widened, "I'm gonna go look around the rest of town, you watch Soos!" She shouted before scrambling to her feet and charging away down the road.

Dipper's tail flicked anxiously, and he sighed. "How the heck is the town going to react to _this?_" he asked himself desperately.

* * *

_**Okay, so here's the list of the Monster Falls characters i know:  
Dipper-deertaur Mabel-mermaid  
Stan-gargoyle  
Wendy-werewolf  
Robbie-zombie  
Candy-grindylow  
Grenda-cyclops /or/ giant  
Gideon-vampire  
Soos-slime monster  
McGucket-goblin  
Blubs and Durland-two-headed dragon/congoined lizard men  
Lazy-eyed Susan-humanoid cat  
Waddles-gian boar**_

_**And that's all i know, and i need help. Does anyone know any other canon monster characters, or else suggestions for certain characters?**_


End file.
